Savin Me
by likehemingwayswhiskey
Summary: [ au ending for Morgan Corinthos, Morgan x ofc pairing, see notes. ] "Hello?" "I-I… I need help." Morgan's voice was weak, he knew that he'd lost a lot of blood and he knew that people were probably at the site of the accident by now.. Or he hoped at least.. Did he have any family? Did he have anyone? ..[Morgan survives the accident and thanks to amnesia believes he is with Vivi.]
1. The Wreck

**I hate that Morgan isn't going to be on GH anymore because Bryan Craig is leaving. It makes me sad, tbh. And I'd gotten attached to his character/saw a lot of unused potential for Morgan, so this is me, giving Morgan an alternate ending of sorts. Yeah, I know, I went the sort of cliche route, but... I wanted to do this. I hope it's at least a little bit worth reading. I'm gonna try and keep it going but this is all I have at the moment. If you want to see more, let me know, otherwise, I'm gonna go back to the drawing table with it.**

 **FYI: yes, Vivienne is a stripper. If that bothers you, sorry. She's also probably going to wind up being the daughter of one of the characters, not sure which ones yet. More about all that as I figure it all out. If her being a stripper bugs you, sorry. That's how the story came to me. She wanted to make fast and easy money while attending college and working an internship at a hospital in a neighboring town.**

* * *

ONE

Vivienne normally just crashed when she got home from working Vaughn's. For whatever reason, she couldn't get to sleep that morning and at about 4 am, the little cottage shook as if someone dropped a bomb right outside her window; it was so loud that she could even hear the panes of glass rattling in her bedroom windows as she lie there in bed.

The sirens came next; lots of them from the sounds of it. Her curiosity piqued, she slid out of bed and slid on a white t shirt, making her way down the stairs of her sleeping loft and into the living area below. The lights from the cop cars lining the ditch of the road at least a mile away danced on her living room walls, painting them an almost omnious shade of blue and red as the sirens blared on. Fixing herself a roast beef and cheddar sandwich quickly, she grabbed a light beer and she peered through the curtains in her living room's big bay window. One look up at the bridge she lived close to told the tale…

 **"When will they learn to slow down? Everybody who's an actual Port Charles resident knows that there's one hell of a curve coming onto that bridge.. I pray to God that whoever is in that car makes it out safely."** Vivienne mumbled quietly as she popped the top on the can of beer and took a sip to chase down the bite she'd just taken from the sandwich in her hands. **" Because it looks really, really bad."**

And then, it happened.. and when it did, Vivienne's jaw literally dropped as her stomach churned and she thought she'd race back upstairs to the bathroom and vomit. Apparently, the 'explosion' she heard before was the car going off the bridge. The actual explosion happened faster and it was horrifying to see.

Vivienne turned away from the window, sick to her stomach, praying that the emergency medical personnel dispatched to the scene might have gotten the driver and the car's occupants out. She eyed her cell phone sitting on the hallway table and picked it up.

She'd promised Morgan Corinthos when he came into Vaughn's earlier in the night after scaring off her asshole ex in the parking lot that she'd call him after she'd gotten in and let him know she'd made it home safely and for whatever reason, everything in her gut was telling her to call right that minute. She'd been tempted to do it earlier, but her phone died on the way home from work.

 **"C'mon, man… You don't just manage to scare away a girl's bastard ex and leave her a 1k tip when you didn't even get a dance just on the word that she's only working at a classless venue like Vaughn's to pay for college and expect her not to at least be decent enough to call ya when she makes it home like you asked."** Vivienne mumbled as she bit the tip of her index finger, pacing her kitchen.

At first, the phone went to voicemail.

 **"He's probably at home… With his actual wife or girlfriend."** Vivienne thought to herself, though the thought made her heart sink a little because yes, he'd been sweet and gentle and he'd been sexy as hell and she'd hoped that maybe… Her mind laughed at the thought she had, ' _You hoped what, Vivienne? That he was riding in in his shiny sports car to fix your self inflicted fucked up life? Riiiight. Because rich guys actually give a fuck about girls like you.. Once trash, always trash, right? And if he remembered you from school he'd know.. You were and you still are trash.'_ and she was about to quit trying when the phone rang in her hand.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"I-I… I need help."** Morgan's voice was weak, he knew that he'd lost a lot of blood and he knew that people were probably at the site of the accident by now.. Or he hoped at least.. Did he have any family? Did he have anyone?

When his phone rang while he'd been trying to stumble almost blindly through the darkened forest, using the North Star as a guide just like his uncle Jason taught both himself and Michael as kids, his phone rang and the photo of the girl popped up.

Who was she?

The contact name was simply V.

What was V to him?

His head was killing him, he could taste blood as it dripped from his forehead and into his mouth and he knew that right now, everything was fuzzy… he couldn't even remember what he'd been doing an hour ago, before he crashed the car he'd come to trapped inside of, just a breath away from a watery death and even closer to a fiery one.

He remembered hearing a man shouting a name from the top of the ravine too.. _'What was it? My name maybe?'_ and then running. Meanwhile, he'd gotten himself out, gotten himself the hell away from the vehicle and when he'd gotten halfway into the forest, that man's shouts fading into the quiet of the night, the car exploded.

Now, his phone was ringing and a girl named V was calling him.. And he couldn't even remember what she might be to him or his own first and last name..

Vivienne bit her lip on the other end of the line. **"Morgan? Are you okay? You didn't drink even more after you left Vaughn's tonight, did you?"**

 **"I- I need help.. Lost in woods.. Out by bridge… Bleeding."**

Vivienne's stomach started to churn. The accident she'd seen just now came back to her and she asked quietly, **"What's around you?"**

 **"Trees."**

 **"Anything else?"**

 **"River.. I think.."** Morgan paused, wincing at the pain as it hit in fresh waves and then he replied, **"A cabin or something.. I-It's.. Small."**

The line went dead just as Vivienne saw the staggering figure step through the woods and into her backyard, right in the sight line of her kitchen window.

Without thinking, she ran out to help him.

By now, the crash site had gone quiet. They'd gotten the car, the 'remains' they assumed most likely, were still inside.

 **"Fucking hell.."** Vivienne muttered to herself as her instincts and nursing training came into play and she snapped into action, reaching Morgan, getting him to stop where he was.

 **"We gotta get you inside."** she told him, and weakly, he told her, **"I- I must have been trying to c-come home."**

Vivienne raised her brow, the fact that he'd crashed a mile from her house was an honest accident. She knew then that something was really wrong, but rather than upset him, she said nothing. Keeping him calm right now was the key to keeping him stable until she could get him to County.

 **"Of all the times to close down our hospital in town, one of the best ones in the state.. They do it now."** Vivienne grumbled to herself as she and Morgan made their way clumsily across her yard and into her house. She gently helped him sit down at her kitchen table and she grabbed the first aid kit she'd gotten just a few seconds before bolting outside to him. **"How many fingers am I holding up?"** she asked him quietly, watching his eyes for any sign of shock or trauma or confusion. If he had double vision, he could have a severe head injury.

 **"3."**

 **"2. But you were close. Can you remember your name? Or what you were doing?"** Vivienne asked him things as she worked on carefully and gently wiping the blood away from his face and off of him. Morgan shook his head on the first one, then he went back to watching her, trying to remember anything about her he could.. Nothing came easily, but weirdly enough, these random memories of himself and a girl with her dark hair and bright brown eyes came.. Yeah, he had to be involved with her somehow, he reasoned, he'd known her that long.. She didn't feel like a stranger?

 **"So you don't remember your name?"** Vivienne felt her stomach churning. She could tell he'd bashed his head during the wreck… She could clean him up, get the blood to stop pouring out of him and then she needed to take him to County.

 **"No."**

 **"Do you know why you were out this way?"** Vivienne asked when she realized that again, he was close to blacking out. She really needed to hurry cleaning his wounds, her heart was racing, her hands and legs shook and she felt like she'd throw up every bit of the sandwich she'd eaten.

 **"No."** Morgan managed to mumble as he told her quietly, **"I think I was.."** and Vivienne stirred in his lap a little, looking at him in concern as she asked quietly, "What?"

 **"Coming home."**

' _Well fuck.. He now thinks that we're involved.. because I did give him my number earlier and he did take that picture or two of us at Vaughn's.. To save as a contact photo..'_ Vivienne almost wanted to laugh bitterly.

In high school? That would have been _**everything**_ she wanted.. Mrs. Morgan Stone Corinthos. She'd been crazy and head over heels in love with him but to her knowledge, outside of the time or two she tutored him in Spanish and Bio, he hadn't even really known her well.

Now though, that was dangerous for him.. If he did have amnesia, then telling him the truth could do one of two things.. And neither of them were good for him.

Instead of answering, she kept silent. Morgan assumed that he'd at least gotten that one right. She continued to clean him up, stitching the wounds she could and he sat there, focusing on the golden brown of her eyes or the scent of her perfume, the way her petite and curvy body felt warm and soft nearly pressed against him like she was having to be to patch him up. He slid his arms around her, wincing in pain and removing one when it hurt like hell to even dream about straightening it. Vivienne wanted to flinch out of his grasp, simply because feeding into anything he might 'think' he knew right now was not a good idea, but.. It felt so good.. His rough hand resting tentatively on her lower back.

 **"You're all cleaned up now. I need to get some pants on and get you into County. Can't have you going out on me or dying.. Especially not dying."** Vivienne's brown eyes fixed on his green eyes as her voice dropped to this soft whisper almost and he nodded, that uninjured hand moving from her back to move hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

He couldn't figure out why the fuck he'd have even left home in the first place knowing that she was here waiting.. That and a ton of other things were bugging him.

He remembered a little piece of something then.. An argument with a female.. But he couldn't remember enough to know if it were V or not.

So just to be safe, he muttered softly, **"Sorry."**

 **"You don't have anything to be sorry for."** Vivienne answered quietly. She slid off his lap and she went upstairs and into her room, wiggling into a pair of jeans and the stilettos she'd discarded when she came in from work just a little over three hours before. She came back down and helped him to her car, shutting the door behind him.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, Vivienne played the music loudly so that she wouldn't fall asleep and so that he wouldn't either. When she felt his hand reaching for her hand, she almost moved her hand back to the wheel, but she remembered that if he got upset, it could be bad for him at the moment.

So she let him hold her hand.


	2. Walking Away

**I got inspired to write another chapter or two. This story is more like a few stories inside of a story, tbh. It's Morgan x OFC centered though, so if you're into that, thanks for giving this a read. A little more about Vivienne comes out here too.**

 **They're both meant to be flawed and hurt people, tbh. I wanna try to make this a slow burn type thing. His amnesia won't last too long, but it'll be a little longer before he remembers everything. The argument he's remembering is the last one he had with Kiki, btw.**

* * *

TWO

She hated County. Despite her internship being moved there, she generally kept a wide berth of the place when she wasn't doing her required intern hours. Sitting in it's sterile and cold waiting room now, watching the clock only reminded her of losing her baby almost a year ago. She bit her lip, went to stand and the doors to the CCU burst open, a doctor finding her.

" **Does he have any family?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **Can you get in touch with them?"**

" **I can try."** Vivienne bit her lip. Personally, the last thing she wanted was to have to call Morgan's mom. She remembered the woman from seeing her around Madison Prep before Morgan had been removed and sent to boarding school and she honestly hadn't liked the way Carly Corinthos handled things.

His father was probably the most well known mobster in Port Charles though and the thought of crossing him didn't appeal to her either. Then she remembered that Morgan had an older brother, Michael and that Michael had been her old friend Kristina's half brother. She looked up Kristina's phone number quickly and then she went back to pacing for a few long seconds...

She eyed the clock on the wall. It was almost 6 am, by now everyone probably knew about the accident. For a minute she hesitated, _'What if they don't, Viv.. And Kristina's always loved her family.'_ but ultimately, she wound up calling Kristina.

" **Hey is this Kristina?"**

" **Yeah?"** Kristina was still crying as she tried to process the news she'd just been given. Molly was hysterical and everyone was furious with her father at the moment. Logically, Kristina knew they had every right to be, but.. It still hurt.

 _It wasn't as if her father planned to have Morgan take the car for a joy ride.'_ Kristina thought to herself as she asked again, **"Hello?"** and raised a brow at the unfamiliar cell number displayed as the caller. It wasn't anyone she knew and the name came up unknown.

" **I need to talk to Morgan's mother."** Vivienne was pacing the waiting room now, dragging long and thin fingers through her hair as she tried to steel her will and nerve. Kristina raised a brow but then eyed the room and then walked over to Carly, holding out the phone.

" **Hello?"** Carly took the phone, barely stopping her crying. She really couldn't talk at the moment and Michael wound up taking the phone as a result. **"Who is this?"**

" **You don't know me. But you all need to know Morgan is alive and he's at County. Get here, talk to his doctors. They're telling me that he has amnesia and they want to talk to his whole family. He's in Critical Care right now."** Vivienne hung up the phone after she'd spoken and then she turned off her phone.

" **Can I go back and see him?"** Vivienne asked as the doctor gave a nod and then warned, **"Don't say or do anything to upset him. He's stable, he's in and out right now, we have him on some pretty strong pain medicine. But if he becomes agitated, he could injure himself worse. We almost had to restrain him to do our examination."**

" **Yes, sir."** Vivienne muttered as she walked through the doors and found Morgan's cubicle. Morgan was sleeping. _'It's better this way. You're not good enough for him and the more you're around him, the more he believes that you two were involved before. It'll be easier for him to regain his actual memory if you're not around.'_ she thought to herself as she leaned down, brushing the hair away from his forehead, pressing her lips to it. " **We wouldn't have ever worked, Morgan. I'm just glad you're alive. That's gonna have to be enough for me. I just.. If you ever wonder, you were and you always will be my dream."** she mumbled, turning to walk out.

By the time she'd gotten back to the waiting area, his mother and father were arriving. Carly eyed the brunette a moment and before Vivienne could get away or beg off, she was being pulled in for a hug. **"Thank you. I don't know how you did it or what you did, but you saved his life tonight."**

" **It was nothing.. Do me a favor and don't mention me, okay? And if he mentions the name V or Vivienne, just tell him that I was only the girl who found him tonight. Don't let him look for me, don't let him keep believing we were involved or anything.** **He has amnesia, it could really mess him up.** **"** Vivienne told Morgan's mother as Carly raised a brow but grateful that her son was alive, she agreed. Sonny watched the girl disappearing down the hall and wondered to himself why she seemed to hell bent on Morgan not contacting her, but he stayed silent.

Kristina and Morgan's younger sister Josslyn took off, catching up to Vivienne and tapping her shoulder. Vivienne stopped and turned to find Kristina and a teenage Josslyn standing there, brows raised. Kristina realized who she was and then hugged her as she said quietly, **"Where the hell have you been?"**

" **Vegas.. Hey, make sure that Morgan doesn't** **keep believing that he and I were a thing** **, okay?** **Do it carefully, but just don't let him keep thinking it.** **"** Vivienne told Kristina, Josslyn asking quickly, " **You saved his life?** **If he thought he had someone to fight at getting better for...** **"**

" **No, dumb luck saved his life. I had little to nothing to do with it. I'd only ruin his life, okay? I can't even straighten out my own. It's just better for him if he doesn't find me** **or keep thinking that we were involved. He came into Vaughn's tonight before his accident, we talked, that's it.. I mean I'd given him my number, but beyond that, we didn't know each other.** **."** Vivienne told the slim blonde and Josslyn eyed her, not sure how much of the statement the brunette woman made was true and how much of it was her own personal fear. **" Thank you. I almost lost my brother tonight.. If he hadn't… If you hadn't found him and gotten him here.."** Josslyn was crying again, just the thought of it.

Vivienne broke their hugs and practically bolted out of the hospital.

The entire drive home she did her best at convincing herself that she'd done the right thing..

Back at the hospital, Morgan was waking up from a successful blood transfusion and his entire body felt like it'd been downed by a steam roller going full speed. His room was full of people but he couldn't really remember any of them.

And the only face he wanted to see, the face he remembered.. She was gone and when he asked about her, he only got vague answers from his doctors and from everyone else.. He knew he hadn't dreamed up finding her house, having her bring him here, but.. Where did V go?

And why did she leave?

The same memory he'd had earlier, fighting with an unknown female.. It came back to him.

His stomach churned bitterly.. How bad had things been before his accident tonight?

 **"Morgan, are you okay? Do I need to get a doctor?"** Carly asked her son in concern as Morgan said quietly, **"I'm fine I guess.. Just in serious pain."**


	3. The Plot Thickens

**I got inspired to write another chapter or two. This story is more like a few stories inside of a story, tbh. It's Morgan x OFC centered though, so if you're into that, thanks for giving this a read. A little more about Vivienne comes out here too.**

 **They're both meant to be flawed and hurt people, tbh. I wanna try to make this a slow burn type thing. His amnesia won't last too long, but it'll be a little longer before he remembers everything. The argument he's remembering is the last one he had with Kiki, btw.**

* * *

THREE

2 and a half weeks later

He sat straight up in bed as things came back to him, blindsiding him almost.. Not whole memories or everything he'd forgotten, but the doctors said that most likely, his amnesia was short term and that it would return like this.

His name was Morgan Corinthos.

He had an older brother, Michael and a younger sister, Josslyn.

His mother and father were Carly and Michael Corinthos Jr, aka Sonny Corinthos.

He'd had a gambling addiction at some point that had gotten him thrown out of Vanderbilt and that had been how he met Kiki Jerome, the girl he'd been involved with until about the middle of last year or later.

He'd most recently been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. The doctors had told him that, but now he remembered the things he'd done while in the grips of an episode and he remembered voluntarily having himself hospitalized for a few months when things got really out of hand and scary.

" **Mom?"** Morgan's voice cut through Carly's half sleeping and half awake state and she bolted upright in her spot on the small sofa near her son's hospital bed. She managed to stop him from leaving the room and got him back into bed, letting him see she was there, it seemed to calm him down a little. He hugged her and she hugged him, sobbing tears of joy. **"How much do you remember?"**

He repeated everything that he'd remembered to her and she nodded, adding in information that he left out like the doctors had told her she could do in small amounts.

One thing was bothering him though… He knew that V still felt familiar, that he definitely knew her from somewhere.. But he didn't know where. Had they just started dating or something and been about to break up before his accident?

'No, that fight you've been remembering was one you had with Kiki over a year ago. Stop pushing. It'll come to you.' Morgan stopped himself from pushing too hard. He did eye the door and Carly said quietly, **"She hasn't been here."** as Morgan's face fell a little more.

Carly knew that the girl who'd saved her son's life had been there, she'd seen her sitting at his bedside but she'd went down to the vending machines and let Vivienne have a few minutes. She wasn't sure why but she'd done it.

It didn't mean she trusted her any more or any less than any of Morgan's other conquests, but the girl had saved his life, Carly figured that the few visits here and there, always when Morgan was out from the pain medication she'd noticed, that it was a small price to pay. Her son was alive and on the road to recovery.

If the paths of her son and that girl hadn't crossed on the night of his accident, he wouldn't even be here right now.

The girls words had come back to her, though and when Morgan asked if Carly was sure that Vivienne hadn't been there that day, Carly did as Vivienne told her on the night she'd called to let them all know he wasn't dead like they'd feared.. She'd lied.

" **I'm not imagining her, Mom. She really exists… Doesn't she?"** Morgan asked, now officially stumped. Every detail about her was vivid and realistic, he could easily see her in his mind, hear her voice, remember how gently she'd dealt with patching him up the night of his accident.. But his parents acted weird whenever he asked about her.

" **She does, Morgan, but… She's just a bystander who found you, okay?"**

" **No, that's not it, it can't be.. It just.. It feels like there's more."**

" **Well there's not. Trust me."** Carly said it as calmly as possible, so as to keep from letting Morgan get upset, but she could sense it.. Morgan was really stressing out about seeing the girl again.

Even though Carly didn't personally think it was the best idea.. Even before the accident, Morgan hadn't been in a good place mentally.

' _And there had to be a good reason that Vivienne warned him away from her as well.'_ Carly's mind weighed in, further reinforcing that she was doing the right thing in sticking to her story and not going to find Vivienne in the hospital as she did her rounds and bringing Vivienne to her son.

Morgan got the feeling that his mom wasn't being entirely honest with him but rather than ruin the moment, he kept quiet. After all, if he had bipolar, then he might be better off not questioning too much.. Even though everything in him wanted to know why Vivienne felt like someone he'd known before his wreck and not just right after he'd had it and she'd apparently saved his life.

The door opened and Sonny walked in, coffee in hand, doctor hot on his heels. The doctor took Morgan's vitals and then gave Morgan more good news. **"You should be able to go home and return to your normal daily routine by the end of the weekend, Morgan. Have you remembered anything?"**

Morgan nodded and told the doctor everything he remembered and after a talk with him and with his parents, the doctor left. His mom left ten minutes later to go and check on the daily runnings at her hotel and his father went to check in with Jason. It left him lying there and lost in his own mixed up thoughts until Josslyn came in.

Josslyn hugged her brother and started to cry happy tears when her brother remembered who she was instead of giving her a stiff and stranger like hug and then he asked her quietly, **"The night they bought me here, Josslyn.. Did you see the girl who did it?"**

" **I did."**

" **Were we together before? Or … Because everything in me is telling me that I know her from somewhere, that I didn't just make her up. Mom and Dad act like I'm nuts and when I ask Michael or Dante, they're not even sure who or what I'm talking about.. Kristina just tells me it's complicated but I know you won't keep anything from me."**

Josslyn knew it wasn't a good idea, but she slid the door shut and told him quietly, **"You'd met her earlier that night, gotten her number.. Kristina though.. She and Molly both said that you two knew each other in school, that Vivienne even tutored you a lot in English and Bio… And… The night all this happened, Morgan… Vivienne told us to act like you two were strangers."**

" **Why the hell?"**

" **I don't know either.. Maybe it's the fact that she works at Vaughn's and she thinks that Mom and Sonny wouldn't approve or something… I mean she seemed really nice and not at all like the kind of person you'd normally see working at Vaughn's."**

" **Vaughn's as in.."**

" **Mhmm."** Josslyn nodded and then biting her lip she dug around in her messenger bag.. She'd honestly been coming today as a last resort to restore her big brother's memory. She'd brought photo albums, newspapers, anything that might help trigger a memory. One of those things was a long forgotten yearbook from shortly before he left Madison Prep for that boarding school in Tennessee.

When Morgan opened it, he read the notes and stuff scrawled in the cover pages and then he scanned the table of contents, finding his grade.

When he got to it, a folded letter fell out.

Josslyn picked it up and unfolded it, eyes darting over the page. She raised a brow as she realized that it was apparently written by Vivienne, stuck into the yearbook and forgotten.

" **I wonder how that got in there.."** Morgan mused as Josslyn held it out to him and then told him with an impish grin, **"And now, Morgan, you have an actual mystery to solve.. Because this is from Vivienne."**

He took the letter and read it, sitting in silence as he did so. Josslyn had to leave a few minutes later, right around the time that Morgan was making it to the third page…

excerpt from letter

 _I know you don't really know me, Morgan, but I need to say this before they send you away.. I've probably had a silent crush on you since about 8th grade.. You remember that? Those varsity football players were ganging up on me, being really crude and you came and you got them to leave me alone? We had English together and I spent that whole year thinking that you were this amazing and sweet guy and I wanted to get to know you better but I didn't dare… I don't dare._

 _I know I should have at least try, I should still try now, especially if those feelings never went away with time like they're supposed to, they only grew a little more but… I'm scared._

 _I'm scared if I let it all go, if I took a chance and I told you, you'd laugh your ass off. I mean you're practically royalty. I'm just trash. Dad says that I'm never gonna be special and that I'll be lucky if anyone ever gives a shit about me, that I'm lucky he didn't just leave me in the hospital and didn't let DHS have me when my mom bailed the week after I was born._

 _But that's **not** why I'm writing this._

 _I'm writing this, Morgan, because I know you're going to leave soon and I_ _ **know**_ _I'll never see you again. And I don't like the idea of leaving anything left unsaid or undone. I want you to know that I do believe that I love you_ _even though I'm only 16. I know people always say that you don't know what you want from one minute to the next at that age, Morgan, but I look at you and I just know.. But knowing and doing something about it, acting on it… Those are totally different things, aren't they?_

 _Because I can't._

 _Sometimes, knowing something doesn't make it the logical answer_ _or the best choice_ _. So maybe it's better I just stop now, with this.. I love you. Be safe in Tennessee, don't let anybody ever change you to fit some fucked up vision that they have of how you should be. You're too good for that and you deserve better. You are just as good as your older brother, okay?_

 _No, scratch that, you're_ _ **better**_ _. There's no offense to Michael in that, either. I just know you need to hear that because you were saying on Tuesday that you felt like your parents were disappointed in you, that you wouldn't ever be half the guy Michael is._

 _You're more, okay? I know what you'll do to make your friends happy, I saw you stopping that bully from messing with your little sister and I saw you sticking up for Molly when she and TJ were fighting._

 _But you're leaving and I'll be stuck here and you'll probably never come back here. I mean I know what you were telling me, you wanna get the hell out of Port Charles, you want to go somewhere nobody knows the last name Corinthos. You want to be your own man one day and you don't think you can do that here, so I know that when you graduate, you probably won't ever set foot back in Port Charles._

 _If I'm wrong and one day, our paths cross again, it'll make me really happy because honestly? I don't see this feeling vanishing overnight. It hasn't yet. But I'm not gonna actively try and pursue you.. Because I know I'd never be enough to make you happy.. I don't even know that I'll ever really be happy with myself and for me to try and make a move, for it to actually work, I'd have to be happy and comfortable in my own skin first.. That's the thing, Morgan, I don't know I'll ever be._

 _Yours,_

 _Vivienne._

 _If you get this and it makes things awkward, Morgan, just ignore me. It won't hurt me, okay? I'm a little tougher than you realize and I won't blame you. This is a lot to dump on a person, especially if they barely know you from a hole in the ground to begin with._

 _I just wanted you to know._

End of excerpt

Morgan finished reading and he sat there, trying to put pieces together. But the letter in his hands confirmed what he knew.. He had known her before the night of his accident.

Evidently, she'd known him too.

The medicine for his pain started to kick in and he found himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
